Bosses
Hand of Fate 2 contains many bosses, enemies who are highlighted at the beginning of combat by default. These enemies are not usually unique (for an exception, see The World challenge section below and the challenge article, or The Reaper). Instead, they are usually buffed versions of already existing enemy units. Each of the twenty-two challenges of the main game possesses a boss that must be defeated to win their tokens. In addition, some encounters will have boss-like opponents as well (see Sub-Bosses), as do the Endless Adventures. Below is a list of all the bosses and sub-bosses of Hand of Fate 2, what challenges, encounters, or adventures they are from, what units they are based on, and how they may or may not differ. Campaign This section is for the bosses of the twenty-two challenges of the main game, sorted by challenge. The Fool Vignus 'The Crazed' Treacherous and greedy. A dangerous combination. Anarchists throw flaming bombs that cause Fire damage. Your armour is of no use to you here. Original Unit: Anarchist of Greed The Magician Terror of Westwend As the final vestiges of humanity are erased, the Terror wakes. Use Bash to break the Terror's Corrupted Armor and defeat it with a Finisher before it regenerates. Original Unit: Terror of Blight The High Priestess Berserker Champion Fierce, loyal, and relentless. Champion of the High Priestess. Original Unit: Frost Berserker The Empress Raid Leader Gurda Raid Leaders are the front line of the Northern assault, centers of tactical and religious guidance. Original Unit: Shaman of Frost The Emperor Relic Thief Mage This mage went to extraordinary lengths to gather these Relics. Original Unit: Mage The Hierophant Silencer Borden (insert text here) Or Silencer Rowena (insert text here) Or Silencer Grindan Claims to have Royal Lizardmen blood running through his veins. Original Unit (all three): Silencer of Greed The Lovers Oswin's Lover ...is a wraith?! Original Unit: Wraith The Chariot Captain Sterling He hears the pleas from the Old City but does not weep. Orders are orders. Original Unit: Captain of Steel Strength Draknar the Mighty Even amongst Ogres, Draknar is feared. Once he was a leader among their kind, but those days are long gone. Orginal Unit: Ogre The Hermit General Willum The General has seen black and forbidden things. The mage hunters who accompany him have even now begun to suspect him of heresy. Original Unit: General of Steel The Wheel The Black Knight The protector of prisoners being held beyond this mortal realm. Original Unit: Black Knight/Knight of Steel (See Black Knight and Notes section below) Justice Northern Champion His cold eyes meet yours, and you can sense the many who have died at his hand. Roldan is merely the most recent. Original Unit: Tyrant of Frost The Hanged Man Captain Alpus The Empire is filled with those who will follow any order without question. Alpus would arrest his own mother, if a General told him to. Original Unit: Captain of Steel Death The Reaper Death's messenger. Original Unit: Assassin of Greed (Brimstone) Temperance Countess Athanasia This Death Mage turns the dead into tools of chaos and slaughter. Original Unit: Necromancer of Skulls The Devil Henricus the Warden Loyal to the Emperor and unforgiving in battle. Original Unit: Knight of Steel The Tower General Hardwick Respected by his soldiers, a family man with a fondness for fishing. And now, one of you will die. Original Unit: General of Steel The Star Arch Mage Their quest for power and knowledge will cost a sea of blood - if it must. Original Unit: Seer of Arcane The Moon Chained Ogre What iron will could break and enslave an ogre? Original Unit: Ogre The Sun Royal Guard A wall of steel to protect the Emperor. Original Unit: Knight of Steel Judgement Traitorous Knight At the frontlines of great upheaval, there are always men who flounder anywhere but in the midst of battle. Original Unit: Knight of Steel (Brimstone) The World Kallas No character text provided. Original Unit: None. Sub-Bosses This section is for the boss-like enemies found in various encounters. Duel Cassius Very drunk. Original Unit: Watchman of Steel Captain Cassius Very drunk. Original Unit: Captain of Steel Sir Cassius Very drunk and none too happy. Original Unit: Knight of Steel Cave of Wonders Meric the Thief The City breeds quick hands and hard hearts. Original Unit: Silencer of Greed Thomas the Ogre Thomas the Ogre Innocent or not, the time for words has passed. Original Unit: Ogre Boneyard Relic Thief Mage This Mage went to extraordinary lengths to gather these Relics. Original Unit: Mage Grey Traveller Theophilus Desperate for salvation, your ally has turned against you. Original Unit: Wraith The Jailer Empire Captain Bellmare Captain Bellmare Estrella's old friend and fellow Imperial Captain, Bellmare commands respect. Original Unit: Captain of Steel Battle for Far Water Knight Mournholt Leading the march on Far Water. Original Unit: Knigt of Steel The Blacksmith's Daughter Draknar the Mighty He is not done with you, little mouse, not by far. Original Unit: Ogre (Brimstone) Endless Adventures Notes * Instead of being represented by the same kind of card as his original unit, as had been the case in all challenges before it, the Reaper's card is unique in that it is a Brimstone Assassin of Greed card. In addition, the Reaper himself possesses a design completely different than that of a normal, or even a Brimstone Assassin of Greed. * The Black Knight is also unique for having a card with his name rather than the unit he was based on, as well changing the design slightly. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses